


until proven innocent

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=23916#t23916">this prompt</a> over at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/"></a><strong>kakairu_kink</strong>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	until proven innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=23916#t23916) over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/)**kakairu_kink**.

The Sandaime was troubled; the ANBU who knelt nearby could sense the powerful waves of the Hokage's disturbed chakra, but he remained stoic in the onslaught.

"I trust Iruka-sensei," the Hokage finally muttered, his sharp eyes now fixed on the ANBU's face. "Might I be mistaken about his loyalty?"

The ANBU said nothing, and the Hokage sighed. "You must find out," he ordered and the ANBU inclined his head slowly. "Mizuki's accusations are a matter of deep concern to the village. He might be trying to throw us off the trail of the real spies. But, if they are true..."

"I will watch him, Hokage-sama," the ANBU murmured when it was apparent that the Hokage would not (or could not) continue in that vein. "I will find out the truth about Iruka-sensei."

The Sandaime moved his fingers slightly on the surface of the desk, where they had been resting on a folder that Ibiki had personally delivered to the Hokage's office. The ANBU understood this very small sign of dismissal, and was out of the office between one breath and the other.

As he made his way silently over to his target's home, Kakashi adjusted the mask of the Hound ANBU... and thought that the Hokage's face looked like a father mourning a lost son.

*

Mizuki had claimed, through a bloodied grimace of a smile, that Iruka-sensei was a part of this scheme all along; even when he had been injured, it was just a ploy to become even more trusted among the upper echelon of shinobi in Konoha.

He also said that Iruka-sensei's sweet Chuunin act was just that: an act. From what Kakashi could see after a month of monitoring Iruka's every step, at least one part of Mizuki's claims appeared patently false.

Iruka was sweet in a manner that would be almost cloying, if he wasn't so practical about being a sensei at the Academy. He was patient with Naruto when the boy visited him, enduring the bone-crushing hugs even though his torso was still firmly bandaged to help brace his damaged back. He was kind to Asuma, who lounged around his apartment like a bored brother; Kakashi had been surprised to see how close they were. He was even nice to Kurenai, who didn't talk much but perched daintily on Iruka's sofa and looked around with unreadable eyes, staring at Asuma when she thought no one else was paying attention.

Iruka had a lot of friends, and he was nice to every single one of them. Kakashi was good at spotting insincerity (he was insincere a lot of times), but he couldn't pick up a hint of falsity in any of Iruka's actions. Which meant that, if Iruka was a traitor, he was a brilliant actor.

One evening, he was watching Iruka make tea for a crowd of visiting children; then, inexplicably, he placed a full cup on the windowsill and left it there. Kakashi wondered what the hell he was doing... and then he realized that Iruka had left the tea there, for _him_. The Chuunin had obviously sensed his chakra, and was leaving tea for the unknown ANBU set to watch him.

A brilliant actor... or an unbelievably nice person. _Nice_, in a world where people were trained to kill as children.

Jaded by life and people, Kakashi rather thought it was the first option.

He drank the tea, though. He had actually wanted some tea and at the very least, it hadn't been poisoned.

*

In the second month of Kakashi's vigilant investigation, when his back was pretty much completely healed thanks to the talents of the medi-nins, Iruka went to visit Mizuki in prison.

"Welcome, Hound-san," Ibiki said with his lips quirked in dark amusement when Kakashi sat with him in the dark room, wrapped in his ANBU cloak and looking through a two-way mirror into an interrogation room. Mizuki, with chakra-blocking handcuffs clamped onto his wrists, sat in a chair with a mocking expression plastered on his features.

Iruka's shoulders were tense as he leaned forward from the opposite side of a beaten table, his brown eyes searching.

"Mizuki," Iruka started and then he shook his head. He looked sad and something curled in Kakashi's chest.

"What is it?" Mizuki said, grinning. "Do you miss your lover?"

Iruka's head snapped up and he glared for a long moment. Then he said tightly, "I came here to tell you that I forgive you. Even though--"

"Go away." Mizuki's voice was cool, but there was a strange expression in his eyes, something that seemed lost and desperate. He covered it over with a sneer. "Go away, Iruka. I don't want you any more."

Iruka sighed. It was the sound of someone closing a door to some stage in their life; he got up and left.

"Were they really lovers?" Kakashi murmured, watching Mizuki look down at his own lap.

"He says they were. I doubt it. It might be a ruse to get us to suspect Iruka-sensei." Ibiki looked at Kakashi's clenched fingers. Surprised at his own response, Kakashi unfurled his fists. "Sometimes the best way to get an answer from someone is to ask them when their guard is down. You will be more likely to find out any truth then."

"Thank you, Ibiki-san," Kakashi said respectfully and smirked as he left, for Ibiki had to cover a guffaw by coughing. His polite ANBU character was a far cry from his normal personality, and Ibiki always got a kick out of it.

*

Kakashi crouched in a shadowed corner of Iruka's small bedroom and watched the man sleep. He had tossed and turned for a long time, talking in unintelligible mutters. When the sensei had finally quietened down enough for Kakashi's purposes, the ANBU rose and walked over, pressing his index finger to that spot between Iruka's eyebrows. He pushed a little of his chakra into Iruka's; this was a very delicate genjutsu, and Kakashi had to be very careful. If there was any hidden knowledge locked deep in Iruka's mind, as spies sometimes had, this dream-control technique could wipe it out or even make it emerge as scrambled information.

"Umino Iruka," he murmured.

"Yes," Iruka answered in a calm voice, his eyes still closed.

"I am Hound," Kakashi told him. "I have questions for you."

Iruka remained silent.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, Hound."

"Go back to that day when Naruto stole the scroll. How did you find him?"

"I sensed that something was wrong," Iruka answered instantly.

"You _sensed_ this?"

"Yes, Hound."

Kakashi frowned. "How?"

Iruka's closed eyelids twitched. "I don't know. I just thought that both Mizuki and Naruto were acting strangely. I followed Naruto and found out what he was doing. Then Mizuki showed up and revealed his true intent." Iruka frowned himself; he looked a little terrifying for a moment. "I am still angry with Mizuki. He should not have done that."

Kakashi let out a soundless sigh. He could feel Iruka's chakra flowing peacefully past his; he was telling the truth. Kakashi suddenly wondered why the Sandaime had not sent Ibiki to get the truth out of Iruka... most likely because he had faith in the teacher's innocence. Kakashi's careful way of dragging out information was far better for Iruka's sake.

Kakashi had a few more questions, though. "You are angry with him. And yet you forgave him."

"Yes. So I could move on as well."

"Are you lovers?"

A blush rose up on Iruka's cheeks. Ahh, that was answer enough; Kakashi was about to remove his hand, but Iruka answered.

"Not really. We were just beginning a... relationship. We didn't have sex yet. Just kissing."

The way he said it kindled a deeper interest in Kakashi.

"So you haven't had anal sex."

"I haven't had _any_ sex," Iruka whispered and Kakashi froze, staring down at his parted lips and loose hair. He was so startled that his chakra wavered and he pulled away so that he wouldn't disturb Iruka's mind too much. Iruka's eyes flew open, shocked, and he was snapping out a kunai in reflex. Before he knew it, Kakashi had already reacted, blocking the strike and straddling his body, pinning Iruka's wrists to the sides of his head.

Iruka growled and bucked up violently. Kakashi removed his hands, leaving Iruka's fastened to the mattress with chakra. Iruka glanced up at his face and his eyes widened at the ANBU mask.

"ANBU-san," Iruka greeted in quiet tones, but his body was still tense below Kakashi's.

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said in return and obviously he was going out of his mind, because he touched the side of Iruka's face with gentle, clawed fingers. Iruka's eyes remained wide, but to his credit, he did not struggle to free himself from the chakra restraints.

"I was in the process of determining your innocence, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi murmured, rubbing a lock of Iruka's hair in between his fingers. "If you had been party to the same treason as Mizuki."

Iruka's face was hard; he looked a far cry from the nice sensei that Kakashi had been watching for so long. "I would _never_ betray my village like that--"

"I know now that you are innocent," Kakashi cut in and placed his palm flat on Iruka's bare chest, bracing the other just beside Iruka's head. "I also found out that you are... sexually innocent as well."

How a person could glare and blush at same time was beyond Kakashi, but Iruka was doing it right now.

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked and slid his hand even lower, resting it on a firm abdomen. Iruka flinched and shivered, his nipples crinkling. Kakashi tilted his head and watched the reactions of his body, intrigued. "Answer, please."

"I just... didn't have the time, ANBU-san. It never seemed to appeal to me. And I..."

"You what?" Kakashi coaxed, bending close.

"I never thought I would be attractive enough to anyone."

"Oh." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "How wrong you are. I think you're _very_ attractive."

Iruka stared up at him, biting his lip. "Are you the ANBU who's been watching me all this time?"

"I am. Thank you for the tea... and all the food you left on the sill. Very strange behaviour for a suspected traitor to our village. Ah, you don't have to argue with me," Kakashi said as Iruka opened his mouth. "I am already convinced that you are loyal to Konoha and its people."

"I see. So why are you still on top of me?"

Kakashi laughed, simply delighted with Iruka. "You're too innocent. I was hoping to help... divest you of that overwhelming liability."

Iruka blinked rapidly up at him. "Are you _serious_?"

"Yes."

Iruka scowled. "In the first place, what kind of person do you take me for? And secondly... well, I wouldn't want it like _that_." Iruka was _pouting_ up at him primly and Kakashi thought that if he got any cuter, Kakashi would probably explode from it. Iruka should _really_ consider developing a Cute no Jutsu. "I want... I want a stable relationship and I want my lover to be known to me, not someone behind a mask."

"You're a shinobi," Kakashi pointed out. "There is no such thing as 'stable'. And everyone wears masks, some more than others. Don't be naive."

"I'm _not_ naive," Iruka snapped, now wriggling in sheer annoyance. "I just have dreams, like everyone else."

At that, Kakashi sat back, staring down at Iruka's comically enraged face. Dreams? Who in the world had dreams these days? The future was so uncertain for them all, and yet here was this stubborn little virginal Chuunin who turned everything Kakashi had known on top of its head.

"My apologies, Iruka-sensei," he said abruptly, sliding from atop him. "This was improper of me. The chakra-restraints will dissolve as soon as I leave."

He was almost at the window when Iruka said in a small voice, "Wait, ANBU-san."

Kakashi stopped, turning his head slightly, but he did not face Iruka.

"One reason I didn't, um, have sex with Mizuki was because he was always too... I don't know. Brutal. Rough." Iruka took a deep breath. "Maybe, you would be... _not_ rough?"

"I could," Kakashi murmured. "I could be very gentle."

"Oh," Iruka breathed. "Would you... could you allow me to be in you and.. you in me?"

Kakashi closed his eyes briefly. Iruka was propositioning an _ANBU_, albeit very hesitantly, and Kakashi wasn't quite sure what to do. He had been teasing before, mostly (because a part of him had really wanted to touch Iruka with a shocking brand of need)... but now it was as serious as a kunai to the throat.

"Yes. Anything you want." Kakashi nearly bit his own lip, mortified at what he had just said.

There was a long pause behind Kakashi and then Iruka spoke up. "ANBU-san, please come back."

Kakashi turned and walked back to him as if he was a puppet controlled by chakra-wire. He stopped and looked down at Iruka's flushed face.

"I need to cover your eyes. And I can't remove the restraints just yet. Is that alright?"

Iruka hesitated and then nodded. He closed his eyes as Kakashi located some strips of bandages in his pouch and wrapped them around his head.

"Not too tight?" Kakashi smoothed stray hairs away from Iruka's face. He removed one of his long gloves and let a long strand slide between his thumb and forefinger. It felt a lot smoother than it looked.

"...no. It's fine."

"Good." Kakashi stood up and shrugged off his cloak and scarf. He unstrapped his sword and placed it on the floor before undoing his armour and arm-guards. After a pause, he pulled off the mask of the Hound and placed it on the floor, lined up carefully with his sword.

He peeled off his other glove, placing it with its partner on the night-table. It was almost like he was undressing for a grand ritual: Deflowering Iruka. He snorted to himself as he pulled off his singlet, with the mask attached. As ANBU, he wore a patch over his Sharingan, but his face felt so exposed, even though Iruka wasn't able to see him at all.

"ANBU-san?" Iruka sounded uncomfortable; he probably thought Kakashi was laughing at _him_, pinned there to the bed without being able to see.

"I'm taking off my pants now," Kakashi informed him as he did just that. "Do you have any lube?"

Iruka went red again. "I have some soothing balm on my shelf... for muscle pains and stiffness."

"That will do well for _your_ stiffness," Kakashi quipped in a low voice, eyeing Iruka's burgeoning erection under the sheet. "I'm just teasing, sensei."

"You seem to like teasing a lot," Iruka muttered as Kakashi inspected the small glass tub of balm; he had one just like it in his own home and the mundaneness of it struck Kakashi as kind of comforting. "Do you, ANBU-san?"

"I like teasing, yes." Kakashi straddled him again, removing the covers and then tugging down the loose sleep-pants that Iruka was wearing, folding it carefully and placing it on the low bedside shelf. Iruka drew in a quick breath as Kakashi curled his fingers around his cock, rubbing his thumb through the clear fluid seeping from the head.

"Oh," Iruka moaned in soft wonderment, licking his lips. Kakashi slid down a little more and kissed the side of his penis, inhaling his musky scent. Iruka moaned again, wordlessly this time. Kakashi smiled into the crease of his groin and pressed his lips against a brown thigh. He wondered vaguely if Iruka sunbathed naked, to be this brown all over.

He flicked his tongue around the plump head, sliding his free hand down to grasp his own erection. Iruka taste was distinctively bitter and Kakashi sat up suddenly, reaching for the thick balm. Opening the container and scooping out a generous amount, he reached between his own legs.

"What are you doing?" Iruka asked breathlessly as Kakashi concentrated on the tight ring of muscle, convincing it to loosen.

"Preparing," Kakashi explained, sounding almost as breathless as Iruka as he slipped one, then two fingers inside himself. "For you."

Iruka's lips shaped into a sweet little 'o'; Kakashi leaned forward and kissed him right on it. The little squeak that emitted from Iruka made Kakashi chuckle as he grasped Iruka's cock with lubed fingers and positioned it against his slick hole.

Then, he began to sit down, absorbing that slight edge of pain with the pragmatism of someone used to far worse than that.

Iruka seemed as if he stopped breathing as Kakashi went down a little and came up again, before venturing further down than before.

"There," Kakashi said in a voice thick with triumph as he was completely filled with Iruka's cock. "Are you ready?"

Iruka nodded and Kakashi began to slowly rock. When Iruka's fingers clenched in what looked like complete agony, Kakashi touched his elbows and removed the chakra-bonds; Iruka reached out and grabbed his hips, helping to steady Kakashi.

"Feels good?" Kakashi smirked as he moved in Iruka's lap. Iruka bit his lip and nodded. "Say it, Iruka."

"You... feel good. Tight and warm."

"Ah, sensei," Kakashi groaned, throwing his head back as he rocked faster. "Such... honeyed words."

Iruka bucked up into him abruptly and trembled, his fingers digging into Kakashi's hipbones painfully. He came with a tiny sound in the back of his throat.

"Hmm. That was quick." Kakashi grinned as he hovered over Iruka with a smile, feeling Iruka's come slide warmly inside him.

"Shut up," Iruka mumbled, flinging one hand over a face that was obviously burning. "I mean, I'm sorry, but you--!"

"I know," Kakashi said comfortingly, pressing a kiss to an available bit of his jaw. "I'm just a genius like that."

*

When Iruka was ready again, Kakashi turned him gently over onto his stomach, making him go up onto his hands and knees. He pressed open-mouthed kisses against the scar on Iruka's back as his fingers reached inside Iruka, curling and parting.

"How does that feel, Sensei?"

"Very weird."

Kakashi laughed. It seemed that every time Iruka opened his mouth, Kakashi was amused.

He wasn't laughing, however, when he slid inside Iruka, who was trembling slightly. He rest his forehead on Iruka's sweaty shoulder as he moved with controlled thrusts, trying differing angles until Iruka twitched and groaned.

"Say it," Iruka whispered, now writhing underneath him. "Please?"

"You feel _wonderful_," Kakashi breathed in his ear and Iruka cried out this time as he came, his hoarse voice echoing in Kakashi's mind as he followed him over this bright, shattering edge.

*

Kakashi watched him from the corner, his hair trailing messily over his still-bound eyes. Kakashi had reluctantly untangled their bodies and was already fully dressed, still feeling the warmth of Iruka's body tucked close against his.

"ANBU-san?" Iruka called sleepily, going up on his elbows and pulling his hair away from his face. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes." Kakashi watched his face fall. "You know that we can't--"

"I know." Iruka was running his hands through his hair and he sighed. "But, thank you." A small smile twitched at the corners of his lips. "I can't believe I'm thanking an ANBU for taking my virginity."

"I think I should be thanking _you_. Goodbye, sensei." He grinned at Iruka's expression before he disappeared out the window; it was a mix of enraged, embarrassed... and a slight hint of smugness.

* * *

Iruka smiled at him when he and Naruto saw him at Ichiraku's a few days later, just his normal friendly expression; Kakashi nodded in return and surreptitiously kept his eye on the skin of Iruka's neck, warm and brown.

He wondered how Iruka would react if Kakashi said he knew how he tasted.

_fin_


End file.
